


In Your Room

by Zyxst



Series: Sweetest of Devotions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cat, F/M, Foot Fetish, Pheromones, borderline zoophilia, cats are jerks, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Bucky takes the cat to his room.





	In Your Room

"You treat that cat like she's your girlfriend," Steve told Bucky as they walked down the hall to  
the elevators. Bucky ignored his friend and petted you lovingly. You tried to purr louder as you  
leaned into his caresses, but you could only purr so loud. "The things you say, the way you cuddle  
up, yeah, you're totally in love with this cat." Both of you sent the good captain identical death  
glares. When he saw them, he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my gosh, you two!" he panted.  
"The looks - the same -" He kept laughing, going so hard he had to pause and lean against a wall  
until he calmed down.

"Asshole," Bucky muttered.

"Yeah, an asshole!" you growled.

He looked down at your stiff posture and brought you up to lay against his shoulder. "Good job,  
punk, you pissed her off! Our friendship is the only thing keeping me from punching you through  
that wall." He made his point by jabbing Steve harder than necessary in the sternum. Steve  
immediately shut up. Until Bucky turned away, then he started up again. You hissed at the laughing  
super soldier while Bucky strode to the nearest elevator. Steve could still be heard as the doors  
closed. 

During the ride, you fussed with Bucky's long hair by biting a lock and dragging it through your  
fangs. His flavor was intoxicating. You moved on to laving and tenderly nipping his left ear. The  
breaths from your nose tickled him enough that he started flicking away from you. "Ангел, остановись.*"  
He walked out of the elevator, down the hall, and unlocked the door to his quarters. He dropped  
you to the carpet as he continued toward his bedroom. Once there, he stripped out of his jacket  
and white t-shirt then sat down on the edge of the bed to deal with his combat boots. As soon as  
one boot came off, you knocked it over and dove inside. You murmured to yourself, rolling around  
and bathing in his essence. 

This man was sin, unadulterated sin.

You poked your head out, knowing your eyes were dilated and glazed like a drug addict after finally  
getting a hit. Bucky smiled and shook his head. "Ты в каком-то странном дерьме, кукла.**" He stood  
and undressed down to his underwear. He opened the door, walked to the bathroom, and waited.  
Looking at you, he motioned with a tilt of his head. "You comin'?" Wait. He was inviting you to join him  
in the shower? As a cat? As a human? Did it matter?

You padded across the carpet and into the bathroom as he opened the door. You jumped up to the  
sink counter and nosed through his personal items. You batted his Gillette Fusion razor into the  
basin, then chewed on the bristles of his toothbrush. "Do you hafta do that?" Bucky pulled it  
away and fished his razor from the sink. He playfully tapped you on the head. "You need to learn  
some manners, young lady."

Meowing "You gonna teach me?", you stretched your front paws to his bare chest and gingerly dug  
your claws into his flesh.

He inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip. His head fell foward and bumped against yours as his  
eyes fluttered shut, his dark hair creating a privacy curtain. The soft whisper of words you didn't  
understand. "Я люблю тебя, мой ангел. Ты стал всем моим миром.***"

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's words in Russian (via Google translate)
> 
> *Angel, stop.  
**You're into some weird shit, doll.  
***I do love you, my angel. You've become my entire world.


End file.
